Santa Maria de la Feira
by WakeUpLittleSparrow
Summary: No this isn't in Spanish. D: Sorry. AU OH yeah and I don't own anything, Tom Lynch does. Sadly :/


**This is pretty weird and will get kind of confusing, but i'll be your tour guide throughout this little adventure :]**

**Show some love, or your rack. Either one works fine.**

Chapter 1- Pensando.

My eyes twitched into the darkness and quiet of the room. It only took a mere second to remember exactly where I was. I was here, in this dark room with a warm body clinging onto my steel skin. Her warm, steady breaths hitting softly against the crook of my neck. I thought about my options and realized there was only one that would be fulfilled just like always. This was… just like always. I found myself in these kinda of situations at least once a week, but somehow this one felt extremely different. I usually always left before we could fall asleep but somehow I found her body comforting and got lost at some point in the night.

"You can leave if you want." Her California native voice broke the silence in the room as she got out of bed and let out a loud yawn as the bones in her body cracked.

"Are you kickin' me out?" No one kicks me out.

"No, I'm giving you options that were probably running around in that nice head of yours." When she turned on the lights my face stood still as well as the rest of me.

This girl was just incredibly beautiful. Her golden locks were still perfect against her soft sun bathed skin. I actually felt sad when she found a shirt to cover herself with. The alcohol had worn off and we were now feeling the awkwardness that went came with nameless fornication.

As my mind went elsewhere I felt the familiar sound of beauty calm my tense body.

Strawberry fields forever.

"I love the Beatles." I tried to smile at her and she just scoffed as she set her pink phone back down. Not as pretty on the inside I see.

"Don't get too excited, that's just my nerdy/hippy cousin probably having a ceremony or something."

"Ok." Why was my tongue tied with this girl? I felt the dirty words stick to my throat as they made their way to the outside world and into her ears. I just couldn't do it.

"Listen, I have to get to work and open up for the new guy so how about you stay here till I get back and we can go get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." WHAT! NO IT DOESN'T! GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT THIS INSTANT! Well not straight straight, but you get the idea.

"You sure about that?"

I nodded and she gave me a sexy smile before reaching my lips. They somehow still tasted like sex, beer, and cigarettes all mixed up to create just one nostalgic flavor.

"Make yourself at home."

She left before my thoughts could even register. I had never stayed at a girls place this long. I was out and about before the sun came up, but this was definitely not the situation that I'm always in.

I found a clean shirt and some boxers. By the time I was done the music had seemed to grow louder. This cousin was probably afraid of the blonde bitch that took my tongue away from me this morning… or last night. I checked to make sure my tongue was still there as I followed the sweet sound of Lennon and his talented band mates.

I checked the bathroom and the kitchen, but no one was around. It was getting pretty scary in here but the music was just too good. No one really jammed to the Beatles anymore unless they were trying to fit in or it's the shitty Across the Universe version.

"Who are you?"

I jumped and turned to come face to face with another blonde lifting a curious eyebrow at me.

"Um- I." Great.

"I've taken karate classes and I know how to use em." She raised her hands up in a very un-karate like fashion.

"No no I'm Ashley Davies. I spent the night with your cousin."

"What? That's odd, no one has ever spent the night with her. She usually gets so bitchy that everyone just runs off in the middle of the night crying." She wiped her lenses and put them back on which only made her surprisingly prettier.

"Spencer Carlin."

"So are you a black belt or something?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"Karate…?"

"Oh right. Ever watch Flapjack?"

"I don't usually watch my pancakes…" This girl had issues.

"No dummy it's a cartoon. Come." She pulled me towards another room and threw me on her bed without another word. All of a sudden a little blonde boy came on the screen and her stern face turned into a puddle of happiness.

"What the hell is th-" Her hand went right over my mouth almost robotically. She didn't even look back to see where it was.

Then it happened. Something I hadn't felt in five years. The spark that kept me alive and happy when I lay in bed with the red haired heart killer. And then everything went black after that.


End file.
